Un mariage indésiré
by angeldevost
Summary: Ramsay Bolton se retrouve à se marier à Angelia Stormend, une jeune fille de dix sept ans qui n'a pas sa langue dans la poche, elle a un caractère bien forgé et met rapidement Ramsay dans tout ses états, se pourrait-il qu'elle le change au fil du temps ?


« Me marier ? Qui est-ce, cette jeune fille ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler » grogna Ramsay, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était s'amuser avec le corps d'hommes et de femmes, de les entendre hurler de douleur tant dis qu'il exerçait son talent de torture.

« Elle se nomme Angélia, croit moi mon fils, sa famille est crainte » avait répondu son père en regardant pensivement le feu de cheminée qui crépitait. En ces temps d'hiver, même les feux ne suffisaient pas à se réchauffer parfois. Heureusement, ils avaient une chaleur ambiante suffisant dans le château.

« Quelle est sa famille ? » Souria Ramsay avec effront, son père avait décidé qu'il était temps qu'il ait une femme, lui, avait décidé de s'amuser avec. Un nouveau divertissement en soi

« Les Stormend. Peut-être que ça ne te dit rien, mais leurs combattants sont redoutables, dans certains livres d'histoire, on peut retrouver des écrits de combat très effrayants. Une armée de cent de leur combattant peut vaincre une armée de plus de cinq cents des autres » « bêtise » interrompi Ramsay d'un geste de main non-chalant. « Alors quand rencontrerais-je mon épouse ? ».

« Elle arrivera demain ».

Sur ce, Ramsay se leva et partit du bureau de son père.

« Je n'ai aucune envie de me marier à un psychopathe tel que Ramsay Bolton ! » Hurla la jeune fille, ses longs cheveux corbeau tranchant avec ses yeux améthyste écarquillés de colère. « Si j'avais su que notre voyage vers Fort Terreur était pour un mariage arrangé, j'aurai pris de quoi l'assassiner ! »

Quelques soldats se tournaient vers elle, elle était hors d'elle, cela faisait une semaine qu'elle voyageait avec sa famille vers Fort Terreur, sans jamais que l'on parle du mariage. Il fallut qu'un soldat le mentionne sans le vouloir pour qu'elle pose les bonnes questions à son père.

Les yeux de la jeune fille divergèrent vers la campagne qui l'entourait quelques temps mais il se braquèrent vers son père.

« Jeune fille il suffit ! Tu sais très bien que c'est pour le bien de notre famille. » « Et mon bien à moi on l'oublie ? » questionna-t-elle en baissant le ton.

Sa mère prit la parole à son tour avec agacement : « Jeune fille, vos manières, ne pensez pas à vous avant les autres, ne criez pas, ne parlez pas de violence, une dame se doit d'êt- » « Je me fiche bien de ce que pense la marâtre charognarde, alors taisez-vous et laissez discuter entre eux les membres de famille. » l'interompi Angélia. Elle la haïssait depuis qu'elle avait remplacé sa mère. Elle la soupçonnait même de l'avoir assassiné et d'avoir ensorcelé son père pour qu'il l'aime. La gifle qu'elle se prit après avoir insulté de la sorte la jeune femme la conforta dans son opinion, elle la détestait.

« Ne manquez pas de respect à votre mère ! » tempêta son père en rebaissant sa main, la jeune fille tenait sa joue avec colère, des larmes perlantes au coin de ses yeux violets.

« Au moins, je ne la verrai plus, une fois que vous vous serez débarrassé de moi avec un type qui va me tuer » elle n'attendit pas de réponse pour répartir dans son carrosse. Elle ne voulait plus les voir, elle voulait disparaître et jamais rencontrer ce Ramsay. Elle remarqua la présence de son jeune frère lorsque celui-ci prit la parole.

« Angi, même si ce que tu as dit à Mère était très drôle, je ne suis pas sûr que ce fût une solution. » « Si j'avais une mère comme elle, je me serais jeter du haut des murailles de notre château je te l'assure, Thom. Tu as beau être seulement mon demi-frère tu comptes bien plus que cela ! Savoir que je vais être séparée de toi me désole... »

Le jeune homme la prit dans ses bras, ses yeux bleus, semblables à ceux de sa mère, s'étaient plissé doucement. Il avait les mêmes cheveux bruns et ses traits de visage étaient fins, c'était un futur tombeur d'après sa sœur.

« Je ne veux pas te laisser à Bolton. Mais je n'ai pas le choix ma sœur, je n'ai que douze ans, tu en as dix-sept » « Tu sais... Ma mère à moi, je m'en rappelle très peu en vérité » confessa Angélia en rencontrant le regard bleuté de son demi-frère. Celui-ci fut surpris.

« Comment ça ? » « Je n'avais que cinq ans lorsqu'elle est morte, je n'arrive pas à me rappeler de son visage... Mais je me rappelle que lorsque je pleurais en demandant à voir ma mère, c'était la tienne qui venait me voir et elle me disait : Elle est morte ta mère, arrête de l'appeler, sale écervelée ! » « Je la déteste pour ce qu'elle t'a fait... »

Ils sentirent le carrosse bouger et ils comprirent qu'ils avaient repris la route.

« Peu importe. Je t'écrirai de longues lettres chaque semaine d'accord ? »

Le jeune homme Souria l'air heureux, il appréciait grandement les écrits de sa sœur, il lui arrivait de lire ses histoires. La jeune fille aimait beaucoup cela, écrire des choses inimaginables, car elle voyait l'admiration de son jeune frère lorsqu'elle lui racontait l'histoire du chevalier des dragons, un personnage de son invention sur lequel elle aimait écrire des aventures.

Elle bailla à plusieurs reprises et finit par s'endormir contre son petit frère, qui ne tarda pas à la rejoindre dans les bras de Morphée.


End file.
